


The paladins of Voltron

by magicallance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, but the tagged ones are main, idk how to tag besides fix-it, more characters definetly, probably more couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicallance/pseuds/magicallance
Summary: [VLD fix-it] Voltron was a force known universe-wise since the most ancient civilizations could remember, assigned to balance power amongst space, but suddently, he disappears. So, when a group of humans from the rudimentary planet Earth find part of it, they are offered a choice: will they help restore balance to the universe and become the paladins of Voltron?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The paladins of Voltron

###  The awaken

“Hey Keith, you ready?”

Keith places the picture he was holding on the table as soon as he hears Adam’s voice calling. His black hair gets on his eye and he has to brush it away with his gloved hands. The sun shines on his back, warming him too much to be comfortable to wear his jacket.

When he turns to the door, Adam opens it but doesn’t fully enter the room, his dark eyes questioning Keith through the rectangular glasses and the fading sun highlighting his brown skin. They stare at each other for an awkward moment, Keith leans on the table, crossing his arms and sighing.

“Well, we need to go to the airport now. Did you pack everything you need?” Adam leans on the doorframe, hands on his hips and visibly tired. Keith rolled his eyes to the question shifting the weight on his legs.

“Not _everything_ I need. You’re speaking as if they sold ice garments everywhere in the tropics.”

It was Adam’s turn to roll his eyes. He turned around and started to walk away.

“Okay, let’s go then.” He said, leaving the room. Keith heard him walking down stairs and quickly got his luggage from the corner of the room, going right behind Adam.

“Can’t wait to live amongst penguins!” Keith joked, while dragging his luggage through the stairs.

“Shut up, don’t be like that!” Adam answered, laughing while extending a hand to help Keith, who just shook his head “No.”

“What? Not excited for getting a cold?” Keith kept the lighthearted bickering.

“If you’re not fast I’m leaving you here!” Adam said loudly from the front door, holding it open for the other.

“I’m coming! Quit the dad behaviour.” He asked grumpily, finally getting to the end of the staircase.

“You really shouldn’t have stopped working out.” Adam joked, opening space for Keith to go outside. Keith gave him an angry pout, not being able to hold it for long and laughing it off, followed by Adam.

They put the case in the back of the car, getting inside and when both entered it Adam started to drive away. Quite some time passed in silence, Keith having his headphones on and playing something on his cellphone, laying on the back seats.

Out of nowhere, Keith jumped on his seat, startled, making Adam wary.

“Adam, I forgot something.” He exclaimed, pausing his music and taking one of his earphones, strongly grabbing Adam’s seat. Adam looked through the car mirror and sighed in relief.

“We’re arriving at the airport in a bit, maybe we can search it in a store when we get there? Or some other store at Chile’s port?” He suggested, looking back and forward from the road to Keith.

“No, it’s…” Keith cut himself, as if he were uncomfortable to talk about it. “I forgot Shiro’s picture.” His voice came out shaky, his grip still strong on Adam’s seat.

The car goes silent for a couple more seconds, as now both are uncomfortable with the situation.

“It’s fine…” Adam forced out a chuckle, trying to light the mood. “I got a whole album in my case. Don’t worry.”

Keith threw himself back on the seat, frustratingly pressing his eyes and lightly pulling his hair.

“No, no!” He shouted, and let a frustrated groan out, looking through the window. “It’s _that_ picture, Adam.” He crossed his arms.

Adam gives him a worried look through the car mirror.

“My parents are going to take the furniture out later. I’ll ask them to get the picture, ok? They can mail it to us later.”

Keith nods in agreement and gets back to using his phone, just barely looking at his home screen before locking it again. He puts his earphones on once more and closes his eyes, Adam checks on him through the mirror, worry still present.

“Hey, Keith. I know travelling to an icey, desert place isn’t the best thing ever but…” He doesn’t really know what to say, trying to dissipate the tension that was formed.

“It’s fine, for real.”

Keith gives him a small smile, to reassure him. Adam exhales.

“Are you excited for the ice at least?”

“Nah, too cold, too boring, are you excited to spend your whole day freezing while I play video games?” Keith chuckled and Adam burst in laughs.

“In your dreams, young man. You’re going researching with me.”

Keith’s confused face turns into a surprised one.

“What!? Why?” He whines.

Adam looks through the mirror again, and that’s about all the answer Keith needs: it wasn’t up for discussion.

KERBEROS – MOON OF PLUTO

_“Kerberos mission, flight 034-P, leaving Pluto’s moon. Everything according to the settings 034-P pilot? Over.”_

One of the steady hands that held the ship controls moved to press a button aside.

“Prepared for leaving, Command. Sample extraction complete. Maintenance protocols checked. 034-P flight departing. Over.”

The boy frowned in concentration, brown skin and eyes glowing as he faced Kerberos surface. The ship started to take off and slowly got off the ground. A different static voice speaks through the radio, the sound is breaking and there’s some shuffling in the background.

_“Command, we are getting interference. Trying an alternative route. Over.”_

The pilot, Lance, exhales, shifting nervously on his seat. It wasn’t the first time he heard the Kerberos mission records and probably wouldn’t be the last. Taking a deep breath, he turned the direction.

An “Ouch!” Was heard from behind.

“Don’t be so hard on your turns or you’re gonna damage the ship.” The same person advised, to what Lance nodded.

“I’ll remember that, Hunk” He said and carefully changed the ship’s course again. “...probably.”

The outside got foggy, forcing Lance to make another sudden hard turn as a mountain peak surprised him.

“Lance!” Hunk exclaimed, as a warning.

“What? Do you want me to crash us?” He shouts back, looking to the other boy for a fraction of a second.

The seat between them turned around, a girl with short hair, round glasses and a tired face shouted at the same voice tone Lance just used.

“Cut it off both of you! Lance, lower your speed, I’ll try to get better visuals with the radar.”

The ship bumped again, mid-air.

“That wasn’t me. Hunk, check the ship situation.” Lance commands, pressing a couple buttons before directing his full attention back to the main controls. The second static voice speaks again, right after Lance did.

_“What…? Matt, check the ship situation.”_

When the static voice died, the tension clearly raised on the ship. Pidge looked much more concentrated, Hunk seemed nervous and Lance tried to hold his concentration on the ship rather than the recording playing. Hunk cautiously spoke, knowing how critical this part was.

“We’ve got a problem with the stabilizers. It seems to be affecting the thrusters too. We need to get out of Kerberos orbit. Now.” He looked at Lance while speaking, turning to Pidge.

“I can’t get a read from the radar. Lance you need to take us out of here at a steady pace.” They said in return.

“…but fast.” Lance complemented.

Pidge and Hunk answered at the same time:

“But fast.”

“Yeah.”

Lance took a deep breath, his hands now shaky as he ordered.

“Hunk, fix the stabilizers. Pidge, try to contact the Command and scan the thrusters. Brace yourselves.”

Both nodded, although Lance couldn’t see them. He then made a smooth turn and tried to pull the ship up, the straighter he could. The ship trembled as if it was going to collapse.

“I’m losing control!” Lance cried out, pulling the controls the most he could.

“Thrusters are completely out!” Pidge announced shortly after.

“Stabilizers are half damaged. Lance!” Hunk warned.

“Prepare for forced landing! I want both of you to keep the stabilizers on!”

Pidge moved closer to Hunk, both working on the same panel.

“We can do it.” Hunk heard Pidge speaking under their breath and tried to ignore it.

Amidst the strong turbulence and tension, the static voice spoke once more.

_“Prepare for forced landing!”_

A third static voice spoke in response.

“Shiro, we won't make it!”

Pidge scrunches her face in discomfort.

“Shut up.” Pidge murmurs again, Hunk gives them a concerned look. They look on edge as they push their glasses up their nose.

“Hunk! Pidge! Stabilizer situation!” Lance demands, pushing strongly at the ship’s control.

“Almost out! You need to land now or we will crash!” Hunk shouted back.

Lance gave a sassy, but nervous chuckle.

“On it!”

They were quickly approaching Kerberos surface. Lance smirks to himself.

“C’mon… C’mon… Podemos hacerlo…”

Hunk and the third static voice spoke at the same time.

“Stabilizers are out!”

Lance’s smirk became a worried frown.

“Por favor…” He murmured, trying to ease his own nerves.

The ship crashed making the whole crew gasp, being held by the seat belt. Lights are turned on and a door behind them opens.

An older looking woman was standing there, her blonde-almost-white hair was tied in a tight bun, she extended a hand, indicating the crew to leave the ship room.

“Ok, students. Come out.” She asked. They came out of the simulator to a big room, full of other students and lined up in front of them. The woman was the only one not to wear a uniform.

“Right. Can anyone point out what this crew could’ve done differently?”

Silence took the room, getting a tired sigh out of the professor, she rubbed between her eyes.

“Well?” She offered again, waiting for a response. A couple more seconds were spent in silence. Lance was fidgeting the whole time, already tired of maintaining the same pose, Hunk was as still as a statue and Pidge looked annoyed, twitching their legs and crossing their arms over and over again.

“Nothing!” They yell in the silent room, stepping forward as they decisively cross their arms. The room seems even more quiet after that. “We outdid every other-“

“Miss Holt!” The professor reprimands, stepping closer to the trio.

Pidge just grunted and looked away, they were right!

“Miss Holt’s group,” The professor started, emphasising Pidge’s name and looking back to the class. “was indeed the one with the best score. But they must remember this simulation is meant to increase the decision-making ability under great pressure. So unless someone else would like to be as hot-headed as them, I’ll ask the class again: what could the group have done differently?”

A hand was shyly raised among the various students, Hunk and Lance exchanged a concerned look as Pidge seemed even more on edge after the interaction with the professor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pidge violently threw her uniform at her bed, Lance and Hunk were closely following her since she stormed off the simulation room. They stopped at the doorway and Pidge stumbled upon her drawer, trying to calm her breathing.

“You need to calm down on the simulator, Pidge. You’re setting everyone off.” Hunk said in the most friendly voice tone he could.

“No! _They_ are setting me off!” She shouted back at him. Pidge messed her hair with both hands, then exhaled again. “Look, I’m sorry ok? It’s just…” She turns to them and sighs again. “...I just really want to survive in the simulator.”

Lance and Hunk briefly stared at her, then at each other. Lance stepped further, finally going inside the room.

“Pidge just… try to relax ok? You won’t even use the simulator for a couple weeks, don’t you have that school trip?” He touched her forearm on a comforting gesture and smiled, looking back at Hunk who then entered the room as well.

“I do…” She quietly confirmed, grateful for her friend's patience.

“Cheer up then! It’s gonna be amazing.” Hunk confidently said.

Pidge chuckled.

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you guys, as annoying as you two are.”

Hunk stepped closer to them as he spoke.

“Well, you won’t miss _me_ , I’m also going for extra credits! Not to mention they have some mechanics going on at the study site! Oooh boy, that’s going to be so cool!” Hunk excitedly ranted to them, Pidge smiled at him.

“No way, you’re joking! Why didn’t you tell me!?” She asked, even more eager to go now, Hunk shrugged. Pidge then turned to Lance.

“You should come too! They said we are going through different countries’ bases after the international one. Bet you’ll like it!”

“Yeah, man! It’s like travelling the world in a couple days! I mean if you took all the touristic points out.” Hunk said too, expectant. Pidge jokingly elbowed Hunk.

“You don’t need to handle any assignments to get the extra credits, just get a couple signatures for whatever activities you attend.” She tried to encourage him.

This time Hunk elbowed Pidge, as if to not encourage Lance to _not_ do assignments.

Lance shrugged and smiled.

“I don’t need extra credits but anything is better than a classroom I guess.”

Pidge shrieked in excitement and hugged Lance, shortly after both extended an arm to welcome Hunk in the hug.

About a week after, the day of their trip finally arrived. Pidge carried a backpack and a hand luggage through the dorm hallway, not walking too much before she stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. Hunk opened it, looking tired.

“Oh, hey Pidge.” He greeted, scratching his eyes.

“Hi! You guys ready? We are leaving soon.” She reminds, giving a half-smile.

“Lance forgot to pack. He woke me up at 3AM to help him.”

They both chuckled.

“Do you guys wanna help? Or is he finished already?”

“I’m finished!” Lance shouted from the back of the room, stumbling his way to the door. “I’m finished. Hey.” He greeted, grasping the doorframe. He also had a backpack and a half-closed luggage in the back of the room.

“I’ll just get my stuff then.” Hunk announced, going to another corner of the room and getting a big case. Pidge and Lance stared at each other for a couple seconds and, while Hunk was calmly getting his stuff, Lance sprinted inside the room, closed and gripped his luggage and sprinted back outside, followed by Pidge as she announced.

“Last one to the elevator get’s the top bed!”

Hunk peeked through the room door, seeing Lance and Pidge both panting by the elevator door. “Not fair!”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lance puts a shark plushie on the top bed. He is pouting.

“This is so unfair! I won the race…” He grumply says.

“Yeah, but this friendship is a democracy and Hunk gave me his puppy eyes. I could never vote against him.” Pidge states, entering the room and walking to an empty corner, getting an instruction flyer.

Lance gave an over dramatic gasp, putting his hand to his chest and murmuring “Betrayal.”, making everyone laugh. He threw himself in the bottom bed and used his arms to support his head.

Pidge put the flyer aside and started to open the compact bed, not taking too long before they were laying down with her luggage on her feet. Hunk spent some time looking around the rest of the relatively small cabin, just to go back to where the beds were.

“Nu-uh, Lance. You made me stay up all night, get off my bed.” Hunk demanded, to which Lance just replied with puppy eyes. “Don’t you even start.”

“Ok, ok.” He gave in and got up, watching Hunk take his place on the bed. Lance looked up to his bed and down to Hunk again, sighing, he announced. “I’m going to get something to drink.”

“Have fun!” Pidge exclaimed as Lance left the room.

Yeah. Sure. He was going to have fun.

There weren't many forms to get lost on the way to the cafeteria, as the room’s corridors were mostly a straight line, with some few turns along the way. Getting to the end of the hallway, Lance heard people talking - which, would be fine, of course! There were a bunch of researchers going to Antarctica in this new season. But those two voices sounded too familiar, and it wasn’t from any student he knew.

“... And trust me, Keith…” He heard one of them saying.

Wait, Keith?

Best- No. _Second_ -best-pilot-that-dropped-out Keith?

Lance decided to _cautiously_ peek on the next corridor, you know, just to be sure he was wrong and there was _no way_ Keith was in the same ship as him.

The moment he put his head out, he saw a grumpy Keith rolling his eyes, next to Professor Adam. Lance sprinted back to his room, closing the door the fastest he could.

“Uh… you good?” Hunk asked from under a book.

“Keith’s here.” Lance answered, panting.

“Nooooo… what?” Hunk whispered, put his book aside and straightened his posture. “Like didn’t he drop out or something?”

“Guys, who’s Keith?” Pidge asked, locking their phone and looking up to Lance. “And why all this fuss about them? Were they Lance’s partner or something?” They jokingly asked but nonetheless Lance gave them an angry face.

“What the hell, Pidge! No. He’s like, my rival, ok?” Lance said, crossing his arms. Hunk scoffed at that. “Like neck to neck? Lance and Keith competing to the best score on the simulator? C’mon, people must’ve talked!”

“Nope, people did mention you broke up with someone when i just enrolled tho.” Pidge commented with some sarcastic undertone, looking back to their phone.

Lance exhaled, pressing his hands on his eyes.

“Anyways, not only Keith’s here but he’s with professor Adam.” Lance told them, sitting besides Hunk on the bed.

Hunk stared at him for some seconds, while Pidge kept scrolling through their phone.

“I thought he gave up on working for ISREC tho? You know, after… Kerberos.” Hunk commented, Lance threw his shoulders and Pidge perked up in interest.

“What about Kerberos and this professor?” They asked. Both boys were now staring at them.

“Um…” Lance uncomfortably started. “Adam… Adam was Shiro’s fiancè.” He scratched the back of his head, uncertain if he should keep going, but the realization that washed over Pidge’s face was enough.

“Oh, um.” They cleared their throat. “So why do you guys think he’s back?”

“And Keith too, that’s so weird… I don’t think he’d enroll again.” Hunk added. “And he can’t be a researcher… right?”

Lance threw his shoulders again, too submerged in his own thoughts to answer his friends.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was sure he saw Lance Rodriguez spying on him and Adam at the end of the hallway. Lance wasn’t exactly… sutile, to say the least.

As he put his luggage - with the outstanding, annoying airport identification attached to it - inside the closet there was in their cabin, he wondered if there would be a reason for Lance to be in the ship.

“Adam.” He called. A hum came from the bathroom, where Adam was brushing his teeth. “Are there students of the ISREC on this ship too?”

“Why do you ask?” Adam walked out of the bathroom, using a small towel to clean his mouth.

“Curiosity.” Keith lied. Adam narrowed his eyes, failing on reading if Keith was honest or not.

“Yeah. students from year three or older get to travel to ISREC research fields. Some people told me they’re coming to Antarctica this year.” Adam casually told him, searching for something in his open luggage.

“And you didn’t think to tell me!?” Keith exclaimed, making Adam stop and turn to him.

“Why? Are you avoiding someone?” He suggested, what made Keith quickly regain his posture and cross his arms.

“No… just. Don’t want to remember much about ISREC.” He had a sad voice, and looked down. Yeah, Adam kinda understood.

“Hey, it’s fine, alright? It’s in the past now.” He comforted Keith. “But are you sure there’s nothing to do with Mr. Rodriguez spying on us earlier?”

Keith laughed at that.

“Maybe I just don’t want to see my old classmates again.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

After nearly two days travelling through sea, the ship finally got to its destination. Per both days, the trio was actively commenting about and staring at Keith and Adam. It wasn’t that big of a ship anyways - so, inevitably, soon enough all ISREC students were doing the same. Some even went on to greet Adam, and gave Keith an awkward “Hi” to which Keith truly would appreciate it if they didn’t take the effort.

In any way, he knew there would be some peace - finally - when he parted ways with the students, as he and Adam were allocated at the researchers aisle, and the students in… well, the tour one. As everyone disembarked, he followed Adam to a building, while all students had to remain on board and wait.

Lance and Hunk stared in disbelief at Keith following through with the researchers - he hadn't even graduated yet!

Pidge didn’t care much, focusing more on Adam the entire trip, intrigued with him ever since she was told he and Shiro were related. Would he still be searching for the Kerberos mission pilot?

“Hunk.” Lance whispers to him, lightly elbowing his friend. “We should search for them later, something is not right.”

Hunk sighed. “Why would something not be right with a drop-out student being invited to a researching area?” Was his answer seeing a smile open up in Lance’s face. He then poked Pidge.

“Hey.” She turned to him. “Want to sneak out into the researcher’s area later?” Pidge seemed to consider it for a moment.

“Do you have a map?” She asked, Hunk gave her a confused frown, but handled her a map of the researching facility nonetheless.

“You know they gave all of us one, right?” Hunk seemed even more confused.

“I lost mine.” She simply put. “Ok, I’m in. But I won’t help you spy on Lance’s boyfriend.”

“For the last time Pidge, he isn’t my boyfriend!” Lance loudly exclaimed, making everyone in hearing distance look at him. He could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment and gave Pidge a murderous look. “I hate you so much.” He whined.

“Sorry, I don’t speak ‘bisexual disaster’” She mocked. “Hey, Rodriguez. I know you love me.”

He pouted. “Sewer gremlin.” He murmured under his breath, but just audible enough.

She laughed at that.

After an exhaustingly boring mini tour _and_ a long talk on the rules and activities, all the students were sent to their respective dorms. Hunk and Pidge got sorted together, and Lance got a guy named Ryan. Yeah, he could work with that, give the guy a lame excuse to be out after the given curfew and be back in an hour or so - or simply sneak out when the guy was sleeping, or something like that.

Everyone should go to their rooms right after dinner, as when they arrived it was already pretty late, what delayed the professors schedule. Classic, happened every school trip.

Half an hour past the given curfew, Lance gets his coat, previously thrown on his bed and messages his, Hunk and Pidge’s group chat, telling them to meet him at the entrance hall, he looks over his roommate, who was overly interested in his camera’s maintenance.

“Hey, I’m leaving for a bit… I, um, think i left my… bracelet? In the cafeteria.” He didn’t make a big effort to lie.

Ryan chuckled at the obvious excuse.

“Go on man. Don’t worry, snitches get stitches, right?” Lance gave a relieved smile. Ok, so Ryan wasn’t a rule-guy. Good, they could even become friends by the end of this trip. “Not to mention the ‘campus’ crush life’ must be busy.”

What.

“What.”

Ryan finally looked up from his camera.

“Uuh… nothing? Have fun.” He waved his hand at Lance, smiling for a couple seconds before focusing on his camera again.

Lance walked out of the room, slightly confused… Sure he wasn’t oblivious enough to not notice someone having a crush on him, much less multiple people… Right?

Oh, shit.

He hurried on his way to the entrance hall, seeing both Pidge and Hunk standing there with their snow clothes. Pidge carried a small side bag with her.

“Guys, guys!” He said in an airy voice, failing to whisper and gaining a “Shhh” from Pidge. “Guys. Do people have a crush on me?” He actually whispered this time, making Hunk laugh. The trio started to walk in the opposite direction from their dorms “Like, ‘cause Ryan just referred to me as “Campus’ crush” and what is that supposed to even mean!? I’m pretty sure I’m not that oblivious.”

At this point, both his friends were laughing.

“Lance, you’re the person who most receives Valentine’s day’s cards, that should tell you enough already.” Hunk whispered back to him. Pidge stopped at the researcher’s dorm entrance, putting a finger in front of her mouth, sinalizing for them to be silent.

A few people were in the hallway, talking to each other excitedly. Obviously _they_ don’t have a curfew.

“Ok, what do we do now?” Hunk asked. Pidge held her bag closer.

“Well, I don’t know you both, but I’m going to do my stuff.” She announced, walking through the boys. “Good luck on your weird mission, if you get in trouble text me, so I won’t come back.” And with that, she turned into another section of the building.

Hunk looked at Lance expectant.

Lance looked at the hallway again, and then back at Hunk.

“There’s an info board behind you, sooo…” Lance approached Hunk, stretching one arm to the side of his head, using it to point to a paper on the pinboard. “Here. He’s sharing a room with Adam. His identification says ‘indeterminate’.”

“Weird.” Hunk commented.

“Yeah.” Lance agreed. “All those names have ‘Long term’ stay, Keith is the only one not marked.” Lance put his finger onto a different paper. “And most of the researchers - plus Keith - are listed to do ‘research familiarization’ still tonight.”

“Well, that explains why they’re still up.” Hunk says, getting a confused look from Lance. “What? I mean, c’moooon, they’re responsible or whatever! Responsible adults sleep early.”

“Hey! I’m responsib-”

Lance was cut off by the speakers announcing the embark would start soon.

“Ok, great! Tell Pidge to meet us there.” He asked while the man was still speaking, tugging Hunk’s hand and sneaking to the empty hallway aside the dorm one.

When they just passed the maintenance room’s door, someone opened it, making both boys freeze.

“Where are you two going?” Pidge’s voice asked. They turned to her slowly, hearts still racing from the scare of being caught.

“Research campsite. They come back in the morning. You in?” Lance blurted out, fidgeting while holding Hunk’s hand. He watched as Pidge’s face lit up in excitement.

“Yep. Sure. How are you two passing the security?” She looked at them expectantly for a couple seconds, just to realize right after. “You didn’t think it through?”

Lance shook his head no. Hunk made a weird ashamed face.

“I thought we could just, you know…” Lance moved his arms in a weird way. “ _Foosh_ , get in the middle of the researchers and get in? It works in the movies.”

Pidge sighed. “Ok, don’t worry. I got access cards, just lie your name.” She said, taking a handful of cards from her pocket. “You can choose. Matteo Piccini is mine.”

“Uuh, italian, fancy.” Lance commented, looking at the cards. “Lancelot McClain? Who the hell is named Lancelot?” He scrunched his nose, picking the card.

“Isn’t it… _your_ name?” Hunk asked, not bothering to choose a specific card. Pidge put the rest of the cards away and started to walk ahead - she really read that map.

“No? I’m from Cuba.” Lance chuckled. Pidge turned to a staircase and they followed. “Lance is like, my cool enby nickname.”

They got silent shortly after that, Pidge was leading them to somewhere past the embark lobby - they passed by it, some researchers, some small bags - and, uh, Keith - were there. They went through a door, getting to a small corridor. A very, _very_ cold, small corridor.

“Where are we going?” Hunk asked in a whisper.

Pidge looked back at him for a second and made another turn, they were met with a door, and a guard in front of it.

“Just roll with it, it’s cool.” She answered, still walking in front of them. She approached the guy in front of the door, straightened her glasses and showed her access card. He looked at her, then at the card and back a few times before letting her pass.

“They’re with me, McClain and Seidou.” Pidge told the guard, looking back at the boys who both raised their access cards. The guy opened the door for them, wishing them a good ride.

“Okay, Pidge. You really scare me.” Lance said, taking one of the five seats disposed of for them. The seats faced a simple wall and a door, there was a little table and some books there - that was probably in the back of the truck.

She threw her shoulders back, unconcerned. Shortly after all of them took their seats, the ice truck took off.

The trip was going well, peaceful and monotone - Hunk almost fell asleep on Lance’s shoulder until the door was opened and closed in abruptly.

“What the f-” Keith stopped when he realized he was being too loud. “What the fuck!?” He whispered this time, leaning to the side wall, his right hand was on top of his chest. “What the hell are you doing here?”

The trio stood quiet for a moment, then Pidge and Hunk looked at Lance for an answer.

“Uh, no buddy, the right question is what are _you_ doing here?” Lance demanded.

“Excuse me?” Keith looked outraged.

“Yeah, you heard me, _mullet_. Why are you with all this long stay researchers? And professor Adam specifically? And going to this research place late at night?” Lance listed, getting impatient. “We know you’re up to something.” He narrowed his eyes in Keith’s direction., and pointed at him.

Hunk bowed slightly on his seat, raising a finger. “Correction: Lance thinks you’re up to something.”

“Hunk!” Lance exclaimed in disbelief.

“Ok, ok wait.” Keith said, rubbing his fingers on his nose bridge. “So you broke the student’s curfew and somehow got access to the private part of the observation truck, to discover… whatever? And I’m an assistant dumbass, you could simply ask for my file in the office.” He stared at the trio in disbelief. “Also, don’t call me mullet.”

Lance stuck his tongue out, Keith kept staring unimpressed.

“We had nothing better to do, anyways.” Lance stated.

“Wait, did you say observation truck?” Pidge asked, holding her small bag closer in an almost protective way.

“Uh, yeah? The new researchers have to get familiar with it, plus the instructor suggested we went at night so we could simulate ways the Kerberos crew could’ve got lost in a dark, cold place, or something.” Keith explained.

“They _didn’t_ get lost.” Pidge replied, her voice almost covered in wrath.

"Yeah, whatever.” Keith said, throwing himself on one of the spare seats and sighing. “The new researchers are all assigned to work on a new mission to Kerberos, I didn’t even want to be here anyways, Adam made me hi-” Keith was interrupted as the truck bumped and stopped.

“Did we arrive?” Hunk asked and Keith furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t think we were supposed to.” He answered. He walked to the other door that leads outside, and opened it. “See, there are no safety lights. There were supposed to be some to signal the area.”

“Maybe I can track our current location.” Pidge’s fidgety fingers opened her small bag, taking a calculator-like device from it, long and full of buttons. She approached the compacted table that was there, took a bigger, weird looking device from her bag and put it on the table, and connected both with two cables.

All it took was for her to press one button and the device started making an incredibly loud, high pitched noise.

Everyone covered their ears in reflex.

“Turn it off!” Keith basically cried out, closing his eyes and pacing around, head down. Lance looked in pain, and Hunk seemed only uncomfortable.

“I’m trying!” Pidge had already disconnected the cables and it didn’t take much longer for her to start hitting the device. Keith grunted, looking around, overwhelmed.

“Stop it, Pidge!” Lance was the one to say now, pressing his hands harder on his ears.

Keith grunted and walked outside. Everyone looked at the door.

“Is he crazy?” Lance murmured, and started to walk towards the open door. Pidge and Hunk had a shocked expression on.

“Be right back.” Lance said, stepping outside.

“Are they insane!?” Pidge turned back to Hunk, pulling all cables at once in desperation, watching a small string of smoke get out of her device. She made a sad face, taking some not-smoky and seemingly important pieces back in her bag. After she finished, she took a little flashlight out of her pocket.

Hunk was at the opened door, screaming Lance’s and Keith’s name out in nowhere.

“Here.” Pidge offered, bending below Hunk’s elbow and turning the flashlight on.

A couple minutes passed, and nothing. Pidge and Hunk got more worried by the second - what the hell happened!?

A knock on the door was heard.

“Keith?” The muffled voice of Adam called. “Look I know you didn’t want to come, but-” The door was opened. Adam stared at Pidge and Hunk, who stared back. “Uh. You- What are you two doing here?” He asked, with his ‘professor voice’, turning his head slightly as he realized the little flashlight in Pidge’s hand.

“Keith and Lance got lost outside.” Pidge blurted out, looking panicked. Adam looked at Hunk, who shaked his head in confirmation.

Adam’s breathing hitched and he exhaled shakely, but he still walked composedly to the opened door, looking around with the minimal light provided.

“Ok, ok.” He murmured to himself, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. The truck seemed to start working again. “Ok.” Adam sighed and said one more time, walking back, going through the partition door.

Hunk and Pidge were alone again. Pidge kept looking outside and seemed about to cry from distress. Hunk couldn’t decide between looking at her and trying to calm his friend down or looking outside and getting mad at the situation… it was - too much.

“I’m going out.” She announced, putting her hair behind her ears.

“Pidge, I don’t think-”

“Hunk, they went out there because of my stupid tracker.” She cut him out, finally looking at his face. “I’m not disappearing, ok? I’m just… getting better visuals.” She said, stepping outside.

Hunk decided to look at her, so he could make sure she didn’t go too far - but as she was the one with a flashlight, anyways, he sure wouldn’t be much use out there.

Pidge gave two steps, slipping up in the ice. More two, three, four and - Hunk’s heart skipped a bump as all he could really see was the flashlight falling to the ground and no sign of Pidge.

“PIDGE!” He screamed. “PIDGE? KATIE!?” He screamed again, feeling tears form on his eyes. The partition door was opened, Adam quickly closing it door again, putting an extra coat on.

“Did the other one go out too?” He asked Hunk, who just shaked his head ‘yes’. Adam sighed. “Ok, Hunk, right?”

“Yeah.” Hunk was surprised Adam still remembered his name after a year.

“Hunk, listen, I don’t want to get you and your friends in trouble for sneaking out.” Adam slowly said, stepping nearer Hunk. “Not to mention that would put every researcher here in trouble too. There is a snowmobile for emergencies attached to the truck, with enough space for two people at the front. I got permission to go look for Keith but you must come with me, ok?” Adam explained to him. they saw a light turning on outside. Hunk was shaking at this point. “It’s okay, we will find them.” Adam said, trying to comfort Hunk with a half smile and a pat on his shoulder. “Here, come.” He invited, kneeling down and sticking a hand outside, pulling a narrow walkway from the side of the truck.

Adam hopped on it and Hunk took a deep, shaky breath before he did the same.

In a couple seconds, both Adam and Hunk were inside the snowmobile, a yellow-y, big lamp attached above it, illuminating enough for them to properly take a seat. Adam pressed a button and they were lowered a few centimeters before he started the mobile and detached it from the truck..

“Ok, they can’t be far.” He said, driving for a little before they watched the truck take off again. “Do you know where to start?” He turned to Hunk.

Hunk was… confused, shocked, afraid, or possibly all three at once. He slowly turned to Adam before saying.

“Pidge just disappeared in the ice.”

Adam stared at him, confusion all across his face, looking around and noticing a small flashlight threw on the ground, illuminating solid ice. He drove near it, slowly, ready to get out of the snowmobile and pick it up - a million ideas going through his mind, when suddenly - they started to fall.

Well. They weren’t exactly _falling_ , they were going down a ramp, but nonetheless the scare was the same. They went down for only a couple minutes, that seemed like hours, when they finally stopped at a cave.

“Whaaat.” Hunk murmured under his breath. The ice cave was clearly submerged, the ice being clearly thick and strong, but still transparent enough for them to know they were underwater. As they stepped to the only opening in front of them, they were met with a large and tall room, built to look like a weird, fancier and minimalist version of an ice castle. Or maybe an ice temple - or both at the same time, it was hard to know for sure.

“How…” Adam looked around, amazed, while his previous concern was still present.

They walked through what looked like a path amidst the intricate patterns on the ground, it didn’t stand out much but just enough for them to feel pulled into following it. The path led to an extremely tall arch that extended into a hallway, with a fading light by the end of it. It probably led to another room, the blue-ish light probably emanating from there. Hunk and Adam looked at each other before they kept going, the closer they got, the more clear it was an argument was going on in the next room.

“It wasn’t glowing like that before you came in!”

“Oh, now weird alien tech doing weird alien stuff is my fault!”

“How do you even know it’s alien tech!? It could be… a weird government project or something!”

Adam and Hunk could tell the voices were familiar - Keith and Lance. Their surroundings got bluer.

“Yeah, sure, Keith. Some guy just got to dig nearly five thousand meters unnoticed under fragile ice, made a giant ice castle and froze his lion ship. Under. Water. And covered it up.” Lance said, sarcastically. “C’mon, Pidge! You agree that’s nonsense, right?”

“Well, my tracker was initially programmed to make specific bips for space signals, basically saying. If this is alien tech it could explain why it went off like that.” She replied, contemplating the possibilities. Adam and Hunk finally entered the room the others were in.

“Wait, what?” Both Lance and Keith exclaimed at the same time, shortly before the three of them turned to Adam and Hunk, the later being too taken by the big, silver and blue, feline-like machine in front of them. It was frozen inside a wall of ice, seemingly impenetrable.

“Hey!, You found us!” Lance happily exclaimed, running up to Hunk. “Oh, Hunk, my dearest! I missed you so!” He threw himself on Hunk, hugging him. “I thought I’d never see you again, but in the end, we reunite.” He kept saying, in an exaggerated sad voice.

Hunk laughed, Pidge and Adam smiled, Keith rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a small laugh.

“C’mon Lance, quit it.” Hunk asked, still laughing as Lance hugged his arm.

“No, no. Don’t go.” Was Lance’s response.

“What? You don’t let _him_ go, but I could?” Pidge complains, crossing her arms, maintaining her smile.

“Hey, hey, ok now.” Lance let go and made big calming gestures to the room. “There’s Lance for everyone.” He opened his arms wildly.

“Eeew.” Pidge mockedly answered, making a face. Hunk was going to say something but a weird bump coming from above stopped him.

“What was that?” He asked instead. Everyone in the room stares at each other in silence, until Adam steps further.

“We… Maybe some of us should go back up…? And try to see if something is off from there.” He suggested. “I have a snowmobile… I’m not sure It’s gonna work, tho. That ramp was pure slippery ice.”

“There must be another way out of here…” Keith said to himself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. “Ok, considering it is alien tech, and this,” He gestured around. “Was built by aliens, the exit could be anywhere, and it’s probably not obvious to us, like the entrance wasn’t.” He pondered.

“What a genius.” Lance murmured.

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith asked. Lance crossed his arms, pounting and frowning. “I did fall into the hole, but the truck didn’t…” He kept thinking aloud, walking in circles, then suddenly, he turned to Lance.

“What!?” Lance barks. “I got quiet!”

“The lion started to glow when you got here. It was either triggered because two people were here or because of you alone.” Keith said, as if that explained everything.

“And?” Lance asks. Everyone else just watches.

Keith rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Follow me.” Keith ordered and walked to the entrance of the corridor, starting to walk around the room, a hand on the wall.

Lance stared at the others, not really sure what to do and deciding to follow whatever Keith was doing after receiving an annoyed, expectant stare from him. They gave very few steps, until a fading blue light with a door-like shape appeared when Lance passed by a random part of the walls.

“Here.” He said, making Keith stop and turn. “How did you know?” Keith threw his shoulders at the question.

“Guessed. One of us - or both - triggered weird stuff, could work again.”

Everyone approached the door-like format, which soon opened to another room… a bedroom…? Apparently.

“Wow. Great work, Keith. Now we can take a comfortable nap” Pidge commented, tapping his back and analyzing the inside of the room. Keith had his grumpy pose back on. “Well… Maybe not a comfortable one.” She crooked her head, trying to understand the room better.

They all go back to the middle of the spaceship room, standing awkwardly and in silence there.

“Maybe we could try the lion-cat-jaguar ship?” Lance suggested, swinging his body back and forward.

“No.” Everyone said in almost perfect synchrony.

“We don’t know how it works and what it can cause.” Adam explained.

“Cool, cool. Ok. Yeah.” Lance answered. “You’re right, that being alien tech and all.”

A couple more seconds were spent in silence, Lance fidgeting and glancing at the lion more often than not. A loud sound was heard, coming from the hall. They looked at each other shortly before hushing back - through the hallway, to the hall.

The cave entrance was destroyed. The snowmobile was thrown to the other side of the room and fairly damaged, being replaced by a really weird looking spaceship that remained on top of the blocks of ice that were broken off. Everyone froze in place, Adam being the one to step further.

Keith reached for him, in a motion to make him stop, but hesitated to hold Adam’s arm.

Adam walked over to the ship cautiously, taking his time to get close enough - and then, slightly touched it.

In a sudden motion the panel opened, revealing an unconscious man. Adam gasped, holding his hands near his face and chest, starting to tear up. Slowly, but surely, he reached his trembling hand to touch the man’s face.

“What is it?” Lance asked, having no response.

“Adam?” Keith called, stepping further, in concern. “Adam, what-” He cut himself off when he finally saw who was inside the ship, Adam stepped to the side allowing Hunk, Pidge and Lance to see it too: A broad man with thin, closed eyes and a healed scar across his face. Takashi Shirogane.

Keith ran up to them, not really knowing what to do when he got to the ship - and worried of why Shiro was unconscious.

The trio approached the ship, Adam kept caressing Shiro’s hair with care and Keith started to analyze him, the scar, a weird, slightly ripped black shirt, with apparently only one long sleeve… and… metal hand…?

Shiro suddenly opened his eyes, abruptly grasping Adam’s hand and twisting it at an uncomfortable angle, all of his right arm went neon pink as he held it near Adam’s neck. Everyone backed off.

A couple of tense seconds passed as Shiro started to assimilate the situation and his angry frown slowly became a soft face, happy tears filling his eyes. He softened his grip on Adam’s arm, relaxing his pose slowly.

“Adam…?” He murmured and started to form a smile, his arm turning completely silver as he threw himself in Adam’s arms, desperately hugging him. Adam jumped in place, startled, but when he noticed it was a hug, he didn’t hesitate to hug back with the strongest grip he could.

“Shiro?” Keith quietly called, watching Shiro turn to him, smile getting bigger.

“Keith!” He exclaimed, jumping out of the ship and hugging Keith. “Oh my God, I can’t believe it.”

“What happened?” Lance asked, not daring to step further. Shiro gave him a confused look and let Keith go.

“Oh no.” He murmured. “No, no, no, no.” He put his hands on his head, starting to walk from one side to the other nervously. “What year is it? Earth year.” Shiro stopped his pacing. “No. No. Dumb, terrible question. How long have I been gone in Earth time?” He asked again.

Everyone stared at him - the way he was wording his phrases were… worrying. He was also staring at the ground with attention.

“Shiro… Kerberos mission was one year ago.” Adam said. “We… You disappeared over one year ago.”

“Ok, one year and how many days? Weeks? Months?” Shiro asked again, assertive, now walking in the path carved on the ice. Everyone followed him, Adam being the closer one.

“Why would that matter!?” Adam exclaimed. “You’re home now, what happened?” Shiro kept walking, entering the hallway. Adam grabbed his wrist to try and stop him from walking, when that didn’t work, he used his grip to yank Shiro back, making them face each other. “Let’s get you help. Don’t you have questions? What…” Adam held one of Shiro’s cheeks, caressing it with his thumb.

Shiro closed his eyes, but was quick to hold Adam’s hand and put it away in a sharp movement, getting back on walking. Adam touched his hand like it would break.

“I don’t have time for questions - or answers. We need to prepare.” Shiro said, still being followed by the others. “Kerberos mission didn’t fail, something happened… Sam decided to not get more than one sample, something about the moon’s surface being too fragile to handle it.” He walked in the lion room, stopping for a moment, in surprise. He cleared his throat. “Anyways, we were going back, everything was checking out then - boom.”

“Boom?” Pidge asked, watching as Shiro got closer to the ice wall guarding the lion.

“Yeah. Something messed up our readings. Radars, communication, everything. And then a wormhole appeared when we were leaving. Then, another solar system. New stars, planets and dozens, hundreds, of Galran spaceships.” He told, now trying to use his glowing arm to break the ice wall but not doing any damage.

“Galran?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah.” Shiro simply put, stopping his furious hitting on the ice wall. He held one hand up to his head like it hurted. “That’s not working.” He complained, seeing another door and entering there - the bedroom they found.

Adam went after Shiro, letting the other four alone.

“So…” Lance said.

“That’s… a lot.” Hunk put, arms crossed.

“What… actually happened? Where are the others?” Pidge asked, more to herself than the others. Keith kept silent.

Lance was agitated, moving himself while the others kept a deafening silence. He started to slowly walk away, noticing all of them were too deep on their own thoughts. Shiro tried to break the lion free, right? So what bad could it be if he… just approached… a little bit more…

Lance silently started to go nearer the lion, hypnotized by the blue light getting stronger by each big step. He smiled to himself, running to the front of the ice wall.

“Lance, what are you-”

Something was pulling him to touch the ice wall, an impulse that grew stronger the closer he got, and, by the time he stood facing the ice wall, it was uncontrollable. Lance touched the wall, a deep cobalt blue shined before letting Lance’s hand pass. He arched his eyebrows in surprise, pushing himself further in… uh… _not_ solid ice. First, his arm, then his shoulder, torso, head, legs and he was in, walking to the lion.

Pidge, Hunk and Keith were quick to approach, trying to follow Lance into the ice and being met with a solid, cold wall. Inside it, the lion moved, bowing his head down and opening his mouth. Lance ran right inside.

“Did it… Uh, did it swallow Lance?” Hunk asked, uncertain.

Not giving time for anyone else to speak, the lion roared. Shiro and Adam came back into the room, startled - although Shiro also seemed a bit afraid, but it was hard to say for sure.

“What happened, where is Lance!?” Adam ran up to the trio, who all looked in the lion’s direction. “He’s inside!?”

Shiro slowly approached too, admiring the lion standing before them.

“It’s better than the stories…” He murmured to himself.

As Shiro finally got close to the wall, the lion moved again, bowing down. Lance got out of it right after. He ran to the others, passing through the ice like it was smoke.

“GUYS! The lion asked for you to come inside.” He announced, half of his body out of the wall.

“The… Lion... talked?” Pidge asked, confused and skeptical.

“Uh, not really. It kinda just… let me know?” Lance tried to explain, looking at the lion and back at the others. “It’s impatient with something… But I still don’t understand what it is.”

“I’m going.” Shiro announced, he seemed extremely focused.

“Me too!” Keith was quick to add. “But this damn wall won’t let us-'' He punched the wall, but his fist went right through it.

Adam sighed as Shiro and Keith walked right inside.

Lance made puppy eyes for Hunk and Pidge.

“The tech there is amazing, you guys need to see it…” He pleaded. Pidge looked like she was studying the lion.

“Lance, I don’t think that’s appropriate.” Adam said, stepping closer to him. He watched Shiro and Keith on the other side, talking, for a moment and it warmed Adam’s heart but he quickly focused back on Lance.

“We’re just gonna give a look, professor.” Lance replied, looking back at his friends.

“I mean… It does sound cool.” Hunk commented, stepping inside.

“Hum.” Pidge threw her shoulder, indifferent, but stepping in too.

Lance looked at Adam for a moment, an awkward silence taking place.

“Take your time, we are not going anywhere.” Lance told him, before going back to meet his friends.

They were all gathered in front of the lion’s opened mouth, Lance was the first to step inside, being followed by Hunk and Pidge. Keith stared back at Adam, on the other side of the wall, Shiro followed his gaze, giving a half smile and putting his arm around Keith’s shoulder.

“He’s probably mad at me.” Shiro commented. “But we can talk to him soon.” He looked down at Keith, patting his back and going inside. Keith gave one last stare to Adam before doing the same.

At the other side of the wall, Adam sighed, adjusting his glasses and stepping closer to the ice wall, extending one hand to touch it.

Unlike what he expected, the ice was solid again. He tried one more time, starting to get scared as he was met with solid ice again - were they stuck inside!?

At the other side of the wall, in the lion, Lance was seated in what seemed like a pilot’s chair, while the others were looking around the place. Pidge and Shiro were near Lance, talking about the control panel, Keith was watching them, leaning in a corner of the room and Hunk was trying to figure out where the hell the engines were.

Suddenly, the lion started to move. Keith sighed.

“Lance, what did you do?” He asked.

“Nothing! The controls didn’t do anything before so I was just messing around with them!” He exclaimed, a little panicked.

“Can’t you… ask the lion what’s happening?” Pidge suggested, Hunk entered the room.

“What happened?” Hunk asked.

“It just tells me things, I don’t know how to ask.” Lance said. The door was closed behind Hunk.

“I don’t like this.” Hunk said.

“Turn it off, Lance!” Shiro exclaimed, watching Adam back away from the ice wall. The lion started to turn around.

“I- I can’t! It’s like, on autopilot.” Lance backed away from the controls, still seated.

The lion started to gain speed, running to the wall that separated them from the antarctic sea.

“Lance, stop it!” Keith stepped closer.

The lion went through the wall without breaking it, just like they did to get access to the lion. It started to rapidly gain distance.

“It’s on autopilot, I said it already. Blue is saying it’s gonna be fine.” Lance said, crossing his arms behind his head. “ I trust her.”

“Well, I don’t.” Keith said. “Tell ‘her’ to turn back.” He demanded.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“Dude, chill. Besides I don’t know if I can talk to her.”

Blue was near the surface, going through blocks of floating ice and keeping her pace steady towards the sky.

“She is fast.” Pidge said, amazed.

“Yeah, and determined to get us to space.” Hunk commented, worried.

Shiro gave a step back, his eyes wide open the closer they got to space. He blinked a few times, fast, his stomach swarling as he tried to ground himself.

“Shiro?” Keith called, in a whisper, as the trio was still arguing about Blue. “Are you ok?”

Shiro took a moment to answer.

“Yeah, fine.” He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, but fidgety.

Unexpectedly, as soon as they left earth’s atmosphere, Blue sped, making Hunk and Pidge grip Lance’s chair not to fall and Keith and Shiro get pressed to the wall. Then, as sudden as it started, it stopped.

“Where are we?” Pidge asked, taking some time to pull herself closer to the panel, fixing her glasses.

“It… kinda looks like Eris…” Lance commented, as Blue slowly passed through the planet.

“That’s the end of our solar system…”

Shiro and Keith also approached the panel.

“That can’t be right… None of our ships could make it that far yet, we didn’t even get to the last moon of Pluto! We stopped at Kerberos and the mission took months!” Hunk commented, looking at the dwarf planet.

“Blue is saying that’s the last planet of our solar system, so…” Lance commented. “It is Eris.”

“But where is she taking us?” Shiro asked, sneaking his way to Lance’s side.

“I… don’t know.” He answers. “The only things that come up don’t make sense, it’s a place like the one we were.” Lance tries to explain. “Like… a castle? Or temple… or mansion, ship?” He mumbles.

“That’s helpful.” Keith says, sarcastically. Lance turns to him.

“Hey, mullet. Do you speak ‘alien-lion’ by any chance? Because it’s hard to translate when she doesn’t even use _words._ ”

“What’s exactly your problem with my mullet?” Keith narrowed his eyes.

“Uh… Lance.” Hunk called. “Could you, uh, make sure the lion avoids going in the gigantic wormhole right in front of us?”

“WHAT!?” Lance exclaimed, looking back to the panel. “Uh… Blue? Girl? Can you, like, go back?” Lance tried, looking to the ceiling. “Hey c’mon.” He gave light punches on his arm rest. “This isn’t funny can you turn back or something!?”

“We are getting closer. Lance!?” Shiro warned.

“I don’t know, she isn’t saying anything!” Lance uttered, right before Blue speeded up again.

“We're going in!” Pidge exclaimed, closing her eyes.

A second passed and Blue lost speed again, making everyone confident enough to open their eyes.

“Where… are we?” Keith asked, stepping forward.

“Home.” Lance answered. “I- I mean, Blue’s home. Home was what she- she said to me.” He felt the urge to explain, feeling a tingling on his cheeks for some reason.

Shiro seemed agitated, observant of the new system they were in.

“We do need to go back soon tho, to _our_ home.” Pidge pointed out.

Blue was approaching a planet. Hunk furrowed his eyebrows.

“Guys…” He called, pointing at the solar system in front of them. “I’m not sure Blue has a home anymore.”

A small star shone dimly, apparently two way too big planets in its orbit. Both planets were as black as coal, and though the star had enough gravity to keep the planets in its orbit, it definitely didn’t have enough light to illuminate them.

Blue kept a steady pace to the planet further away from the star, going around for a bit before stopping in front of a construction, three tall and slim oval shapes, seemingly connected. It shined at the dim light of the far away star but didn’t really contrast with the dark, rocky soil of the planet as it was extremely dirty and old-looking. Blue roared at it.

“Blue, hey, I’m sorry…” Lance started to say, his voice filled with sorrow, but suddenly, the front of the construction started to move, opening.

“Lance, what is happening...?” Keith asked, not getting a response as Blue started to walk in.

“Lance, what is she doing?” Hunk asked this time.

“The princess.” Lance murmures, eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” Shiro questioned, getting closer to Lance.

“I don’t know, Blue just keeps repeating ‘the princess’” Lance repeated, as Blue got inside, the door was opened behind them, she soon after bowed her head down and opened it, allowing them to go outside.

They were soon outside, getting to a simpler built version of the ice cave they got on Earth, they looked around, amazed. Not much after they heard quick steps getting closer, looking at each other, confused, as Shiro defensively got in front of them, making his arm get pink neon once more.

A ginger, middle aged guy appeared, he had a mustache and wrinkles around his eyes - pretty much human looking, the only differences being the pointy, elf-like ears and green, small, v-shaped markings under his eyes, that seemed part of his skin, like a tattoo.

His eyes widened as he saw the others, speaking something in an alien language and apparently waiting for an answer, confused when the only thing that happened was Shiro relaxing his pose.

“I don’t think they would understand us.” Shiro commented, the ginger man seemed surprised, then making a movement that the others interpreted as to follow him, each one silently pondering before Shiro gave the first step forward.

When they showed they would follow him, the ginger man started to walk, directing them through a big hallway.

“What is this place?” Keith asked, more to himself than to the others.

“How did they manage to escape from the Galra…?” Shiro muttered, making the ginger man stop, turning to them.

“Galra?” He repeated.

“ _Bol_ , Galra.” Shiro responded in a weird accent, pointing at his mechanic arm and to the others, realization washing through the other man’s face. He nodded and started to walk faster, still followed by the others.

“You speak alien!?” Lance asked, shocked.

“What did you say?” Keith was the one to ask this time.

“I’m not sure.” Shiro said. “ _Bol_ was what the other prisoners said about the fights. Galra is the empire.” He shallowly explained, Keith walked closer to him, and the trio behind looked at each other, worried.

They didn’t walk for much longer before getting to a large room, various chairs with control panels in front of them, a large circle with two sticks in the center of the room, taking up most space. In the middle of them a tall girl had her back turned to them, with a semmendly long, coily, black hair, tied up in a puff, parts of dark brown skin showing through her long vests: white pants and boots, a lilac and pink shawl covering her torso and part of her hips. She had her hands on the poles, a hologram panel formed in front of her.

“Allura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you guys enjoyed it :) (Please be nice at any mistakes as english isn't my first language!!).
> 
> Also if you're wondering what Lance said in spanish, here is the translation:
> 
> "Podemos hacerlo": "We can do it"  
> "Por favor": "Please"
> 
> Oh, and an extra note that in also at Fanfiction Online by the same user name!


End file.
